kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Markees
Path Chosen:Sword Sacrificed:: Scythe Hisotry A former resident of Dawnbreak city, Henry never was too popular, he was however, he always got into trouble with other troublemakers who used to hit on others, always trying to help but most of the time to no avail, and due to his failures at helping he was quickly shunned and ignored by most his age. Henry never met his father and mother, or at least he doesn't remember them, according to his grandmother they died before he had the age to remember them, he lived with his grandmother, being called bad names and being joked with by others such a common thing to him that he stopped caring about what they thought about him entirely, but it still hurt him a bit from the inside, knowing he had so few friends. After Danwbreak city's destruction Henry was sent into an unconciouss state. where he ended up going through the dive to heart and acquired his keyblade, he soon devoted himself to helping others with his newfound power. Description Henry is a 20 year old male, he is caucasian, a medium muscular build and slim, he has short lenght hair, whose color is black and has a pair of blue eyes. His clothing consist of a Blue T-shirt and a grey jacket, as well as black jeans, (Picture yet to be released) Henry is a calm and collected individual, almost never seen angry or distraught, always polite to others, protective of his friends and family, he doesn't speak much, but when talked to he can keep a conversation going and doing so even shows a sarcastic side to his personality. Stats Attack: 5 Defense: 2 Magic: 1 Resistance: 2 Speed: 3 Critical: 1 HP: 6 Keyblades Appearance: http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/9500000/Keyblade-Rapture-keybalde-socity-9549261-800-510.jpg Name: Rapture Description: A keyblade born from Henry's contempt for his city's destruction and his past memories of his failures, this keyblades focuses on Attack and speed, giving a small boost to defense and critical stats, it however doesn't give any boosts to magic or resitance Attack: 2 Defense: 1 Magic: 0 Resistance: 0 Speed: 2 Critical: 1 Summary Henry is a offensive based fighter who has superior strenght and speed, while sacrificing magic and critical, he keeps a balance between Defense,Resistance and HP so he can take some punishment before going down, but his offensive capabilities surpass them, he will almost never give up and run from a fight unless absolutely necessary. Polarity Henry is a darkness based character, he had awakened this darkness after he got his keyblade, however he has never put it to use for now, and he doesn't even know how to use it, this power is fueled by his inner pain from his childhood and the destruction of dawnbreak city, this is an unstable power, and might go out of control on certain occasions. Notes. - During the festival, Henry took part in the Homerun derby challenge, which was deemed nigh impossible to complete, but that didn't stop him, after 83 tries on the final boss of it, he managed to win it, along with the one of a kind capsule, which was said to hold something of extreme value.